Dia de Baño
by Candy-san
Summary: "Era la segunda ves que Toothless se llenaba de lodo¡La segunda!" Puede pasar algo interesante mientras bañas a tu dragon lleno de lodo? NO SLASH! HiccupXAstrid!


**Primer Fic de "How to trian your Dragon" jeje espero que lo disfruten **

Día de Baño

Habia una palabra que Toothless odiaba y esa era "Baño" y no, no es que odiara mojarse sino que, odiaba quitarse su adorado barro de la espalda, ese barro que lo hacia sentir muy bien, fresco y con un olor agradable

-No te muevas, Buscare las cosas necesarias para bañarte, otra vez-

Era la segunda ves en la semana que Toothless se llenaba de lodo la espalda mientras no traía su silla de montar,¡La segunda!, Hiccup se alejo para buscar las cosas necesarias para el baño de su dragon, cepillos largos y pequeños, jabon, y unas tinas grandes, mas bien gigantes, pero su tamaño no concordaba con su peso, eran muy, muy grandes, pero su peso era ligero, tanto que el chico debilucho, y con una pierna falsa podia moverlas y cargarlas perfectamente, hace dos años ya de que le pusieran su pierna, con 16 años de edad, como el dijo, le habia hecho algunos ajustes ya no era solo un pequeño pedaso de fierro doblado no, la parte de abajo parecia mas su otro pie que otra cosa, podia doblarlo, subir, bajar, hasta correr casi con normalidad, cosa que le daba equilibrio y confianza, y ala hora de montar a Toothless, era todo normal. Pero bien regresando al baño del dragon, el chico habia llevado a Toothless donde se habian conocido (ya que asi no tiene que estar acarreando agua constante mente), Toothless ya sabia lo que se avecinaba, pero no podia evitarlo ya que si lo hacia Hiccup lo amenazaba con una anguila, el asco inundo a Toothless al imaginársela, asi que decido seguir a su amo lentamente.

Cuando Hiccup logro que su "Queridisimo" amigo se metiera en la tina, comenzo a cepillarle la espalda, Toothless ante las caricias se retorcia, le gustaba mucho como se sentia el cepillo, Hiccup sepillo a su amigo de arriba hacia abajo, causando que se mojara su camiseta, tubo que quitársela, odiaba la sensación de las ropas mojadas adhiriéndose al cuerpo, quedando solamente en pantalones.

Astrid estaba pasando por ahí, el padre de Hiccup le habia encargado que le llevara ropa seca a su hijo, ya que estaba bañando a Toothless, todos savian perfectamente que el chico bañaba al dragon en el bosque, pero Astrid era de las pocas personas que sabia exactamente en que parte de este.

Al llegar, la chica pudo observar una imagen un tanto provocadora, oh si cualquier chica de su edad hubiera sucumbido ala locura por una imagen a si, Toothless estaba de espaldas disfrutando de las caricias del cepillo, mientras su amo se la lavaba, Sin camisa, el agua jabonosa escurria por el torso del chico con mera libertad, los musculos no muy grandes pero bien formados del chico resaltaban con los reflejos de la luz en el agua, y con cada cepillada se podia ver como estos se estiraban y volvían a su lugar, dejando ver a si el "conejo" del chico y ni que decir de los pantalones, mojados al por mayor, lo que hacia ver la imagen aun mas provocativa, las gotas de agua corrian lentamente bajando desde el pecho hasta el abdomen y del abdomen hasta el abdomen bajo y de ahí en mas se perdian de visa, El chico no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Astrid hasta que algo lo hizo voltear, -Oh, ¡Hola Astrid!- La chica no respondio solo salio de su mundo y le saludo haciendo gestos con la mano- ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?-, la chica vio sorprendida el bonche de ropa entre sus manos, que consistia en una camisa azul de mangas cortas y unos pantalones cafes a lo que solo repondio con el tono mas normal que pudo- Es..(mira hacia otro lado) ropa seca, tu padre me envio para que te la entregara- Hiccup parpadeo 2 veces pero al final le sonrio a su amiga, -Gracias, puedes dejarla en aquella piedra de alla-, Astrid asintió y vio la roca en donde se encontraba la camiseta anterior de Hiccup – Oye Astrid- la aludida volteo- Podrias ayudarme aquí necesito que me ayudes a enjuagar a Toothless- Astrid asintió, se quito las botas y los mayones*, y se hacerco a Hiccup, se metio en la tina , el chico le entrego sonriente una pequeña tina, para que le ayudase a quitar el jabon, cosa que a Toothless no le agrado, se quejo lanzando un gruñido y levanto un poco la cola, dejandola caer bruscamente salpicando agua, A Hiccup no le afecto en mucho pero a Astrid…Era otra historia el chico miro avergonzado la escena, Astrid mojada de pies a cabeza, su camisa azul completamente mojada y pegandose a su figura, el agua, corria libremente por sus piernas semi desnudas y digo semi por que aun traia la falda, Astrid estaba hablando con Toothless para relajarlo y asi poder quitarle el jabon, gracias a esto no le habia prestado atencion hacia la mirada avergonzada de el chico, este decidio voltearse e intentar ignorar la situación, acabo de unos minutos estaban apunto de terminar, sus manos habian rosado varias veces gracias al nerviosismo del chico, Las manos de ambos estaban heladas, al mas minimo contacto se les erizaba la piel, y otra ves por octava ves en los 10 minutos que Astrid estaba con el, le habia rosado la mano.

-Lo…Lo siento Astrid- Dijo Hiccup muy sonrojado

-NO…No te preocupes-

Hiccup se havia quedado viendo hacia abajo no savia que hacer, miro la mano de Astrid, era pequeña comparada con la de el, blanca, habia tentacion, si tentacion de volver a juntar su mano con la de ella pero esta ves de manera intencional, decidio distraerse

-Ya terminamos amigo- Dice el chico con una sonrisa en su cara, el dragon se sacude ya fuera de la tina, volteo a ver a Astrid, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho la blusa de la chica se transparentaba gracias al agua dejando ver lo que habia debajo- Astrid…Podrias…Podrias..-La aludida volteo confundida-Es que…Tu blusa- Astrid volteo a ver lo que el chico le señalaba y tapo lo que pudo con sus manos-Puedes usar lo que trajiste para mi- -Gracias, pero te resfriaras- - no te preocupes, puedo estar a si un rato mas y la pedire a Toothles que me ayude a prender una fogata-, la chica asintió tomo la camisa seca que le habia traido y se fue a cambiar atrás de una piedra que estaba ahí, al salir la camiseta le quedaba literalmente "nadando" era demaciado grande le quedaba como un vestido de manga corta, si alguien la hubiera visto asi hubiera pensado otra cosa ya que apenas se le podia ver la falda que traia debajo, el nerviosismo se apodero del chico sus mejillas ardian y no precisamente por el fuego que recien habian prendido el y Toothless.

Pusieron sus cosas mojadas cerca de la fogata recien prendida el olor de madera quemándose llenaba las fosas nasales de Astrid, pero a Hiccup le llegaba otro olor, y ese era el de la chica, le embriagaba por completo, era delicioso, era muy suave, y frágil, de pronto sintio algo en su hombro, era la cabeza de la chica, la miro confundido pero después decidio corresponderle acurrucando la suya sobre la de ella, estaba nervioso era la primera ves que Astrid hacia esto, claro después de haberle robado su primer beso hace un par de años pero después nada parecido volvio a pasar, poso su mano sobre la suya, la chica se sorprendio ante el gesto pero no dijo nada, sonrio para sus adentros, alcabo de unos minutos el joven la llamo por su nombre-Astrid…- ella volteo para toparse con los hemosos ojos verdes del chico, sus caras estaban cerca, demaciado, a ninguno de los dos les importaba, el chico se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, sus alientos chocaban, la chica habia cerrado sus ojos, el aun los tenia semi abiertos, estaba disfrutando el momento, se hacerco sigilosamente, y acorto la distancia, la chica no tardo en corresponderle, ella abrazo el cuello del chico, el rodeo su cintura,el chico se atrevio a pasar su lengua a la boca de la chica esta reacciono pero no se dejo imprecionar, le correspondio lo mas rapido que pudo, ella acariciaba con temor la espalda desnuda de su acompañante, y sin querer se fueron llendo hacia atrás, quedando el sobre ella, maldijeron necesitar oxigeno al separarse, abrieron los ojos lentamente , disfrutando el ultimo rose de sus bocas antes de separarse por completo, ambos sentian sus mejillas arder, Hiccup al darce cuenta parpadeo un par de veses sorprendido y se separo por completo de Astrid dejandola en el piso,el levantarce por completo Hiccup se sento tapandose muy sonrojado la boca –Lo lamento…Astrid – al voltearce solo vio a una chica muy sonrojada y enojada, antes de que se terminara de voltear sintio como el puño de la chica le golpeo el brazo,-Eso…es por dejarme un el piso-, pero antes de que el chico se quejara la chica lo tomo de los hombros besandolo lo mas apasionado que pudo, y al separarse-Eso…es, por todo lo demas- dijo ella el chico solo le respondio con una sonrisa juntando sus frentes

Habia una palabra que Hiccup adoraba y esa era baño y no por que le gustara bañar asu amigo, sino por que de ahora en delante tenia una excusa para invitar a Astrid al agua

**Biiien como me a queda? Bien mal pesimo espantoso asqueroso,** **putrefacto? Diganmelo con un Review**

***Mayon: especie de media larga que similar a una calseta alargada que llega hasta los muslos **

**Bye bye Nos Leemos**

**Candy ( your worst enemy) **


End file.
